Awake My Soul
by Mache-san
Summary: UA - O que fazer quando algo dentro de você está para explodir? Quando todos a sua voltam lhe dão as costas só porque você é diferente? Talvez estudar em um colégio interno fosse a única solução. Fichas Fechadas.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

**Título**: Awake My Soul.

**Sinopse**: O que fazer quando algo dentro de você está para explodir? Quando todos a sua voltam lhe dão as costas só porque você é diferente? Talvez estudar em um colégio interno fosse a única solução.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know"_

_Let it go – Demi Lovato._

_"We are different but we shouldn't be trying to fit into society. Society should aspire to be more like us."_

_Mística. X-Men Primeira Classe._

"_You want society to accept you but you can't even accept yourself."_

_Magneto. X-Men Primeira Classe._

* * *

Introdução_ – O começo de uma nova Era._

**Mansão Moore. Athenas – 2085.**

**O** céu estava claro, sem nenhuma nuvem para cobrir o glorioso azul. O sol estava em seu ápice e brilhava majestosamente. O solão principal da mansão Moore estava envolto de uma escuridão absoluta. As pesadas cortinas impediam a passagem de luz externa. Todos os móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos e bem no centro da sala sentada com as mãos cobrindo o pequenino rosto, encontrava-se uma menininha de apenas sete anos de idade. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança embutida. Sua pequenas mãos estavam protegidas por luvas, apesar do calor que lá fora estava Mya Moore sentia frio.

- Suas malas já estão prontas? - Falou o Senhor Moore. - Deixe de palhaçada e vamos acabar logo com isso. Sua mãe não vê a hora de se mudar e se ver livre de você!

**M**ya sabia que no fundo seus pais a amavam, mas eles estavam certos – ela era uma aberração. Não queria mais machucar ninguém, principalmente a sua família. Então aceitou o seu destino. Levantou-se do chão daquele imenso salão e olhou em volta a mobília e as paredes que um dia fizeram parte de sua infância. Apesar de ser uma criança, ela nem podia agir como uma. Resmungar ou fazer pirraça não eram coisas de uma dama da sociedade, principalmente da família Moore. Caminhou lentamente até o pai com a cabeça baixa.

- Sim. - Respondeu obedientemente.

- Sim o que?

- Sim senhor! - Respondeu prontamente.

- Espero que você ainda utilize a educação que nós lhe demos nesses longos sete anos.

- Irei usar, senhor. - Mya andava de cabeça baixa. Seus olhos claros analisavam a costura da luva de couro preto. - Irei vê-los algum dia? - Ela conhecia a resposta, mas queria escutá-la mais uma vez.

- Nos ver? - Ele perguntou ultrajado. - Dê-se por agradecida que eu e a sua mãe iremos pagar este colégio para você. - Falou com desprezo.

**M**ya se encolheu com a aspereza das palavras de seu pai. Ela nunca imaginou que mataria alguém, ou que aos sete anos teria sangue em suas mãos delicadas e brancas. Trouxe vergonha para os seus pais, trouxe rancor para o coração de sua mãe. Ter a oportunidade de estudar em um colégio interno era mais que uma dadiva. Seus pais apesar de tudo ainda pensavam nela, ainda se preocupavam com ela. Entrou no carro com um suspiro preso em seus pequenos lábios. Sua mãe mantinha uma certa distância dela e seu pai não parava de olhar para a tela do grande tablete. Um holograma se projetava dele e um homem corcunda falava sem parar ao mesmo tempo que seus braços gesticulavam enfatizando o que ele dizia.

- Ela será bem cuidada. - Disse o senhorzinho. A voz dele era grave e levemente aveludada apesar da idade. - O senhor não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Não me interessa se ela será bem cuidada. A única coisa que eu quero, é que ela não seja encontrada por ninguém e muito menos que as pessoas saibam que ela é minha filha. - Ele lançou um olhar de nojo para Mya e voltou-se para o homem no tablet. - Faça o que quiser com ela.

**O** velho não pareceu assustado e nem indignado com as palavras duras do Sr. Moore. Muitas pessoas deixavam suas filhas naquele lugar do mesmo jeito que aquele homem. A imagem do homem a sua frente tremeluziu, o velho olhou para o seu tablet e notou que a bateria do mesmo estava acabando. Suspirou indignado. Ele odiava essas novas tecnologias.

- Senhor, queira me desculpar, mas a ligação está ficando ruim. Quando o senhor chegar terei o prazer de eu mesmo o receber e assim poderemos conversar em particular. - Falou o velho bondosamente.

- Como queira. - Respondeu o outro do outro lado da linha.

**A** ligação foi encerrada e o velho deixou seu corpo corcunda cair de encontro com a cadeira de couro preta de seu escritório. Olhou para o teto perfeitamente branco e ficou pensando na pobre criança que estava vindo para o seu colégio, na certa deveria ser igual a todas as outras meninas, todas traumatizadas.

* * *

Primeiramente, quero dizer que essa ideia pulou na minha cabeça de um dia para o outro e eu não pude deixar de escrever. Sei que estou com HS e ainda tenho FS, sei que a mesma – FS – só tem um capítulo, mas não se preocupem, não vou deixar nenhuma de lado.

Estou assumindo o compromisso com essas três fics de ficha, e como sou uma pessoa com muita responsabilidade, não deixarei ninguém na mão.

Alguns detalhes sobre essa fic. Será de ficha como deu para perceber, mas desta vez serei bastante exigente. Gosto de todo mundo e talz, mas não vou aceitar a ficha de vocês pensando assim, vou escolher somente aquelas que eu consigo visualizar na história e ponto final.

Logo abaixo tem a lista dos golds e o que os mesmo fazem da vida na história. O único que não está disponível é o Dohko, o resto fiquem a vontade.

* * *

**Dourados**.

Shion – 20 anos. Irmão mais velho de Mu. Faz faculdade de medicina. Entrou com 18 anos, logo depois de terminar os estudos com os seus 17 anos. Hoje, aos 20 anos está em seu segundo ano de medicina – quarto período. É uma pessoa séria e bastante reservada. Gosta de se divertir, mas está sempre com a cabeça nos estudos. É inteligente, loiro, alto e de belos olhos azuis. Quando não está na faculdade, está trabalhando na padaria de sua família. O dinheiro que ganha ajudando os pais, ele paga os estudos. É muito agarrado com o irmão e quando tem um tempo dos estudos e do trabalho, está sempre ajudando o irmão em tudo o que o mesmo precisa.

Mu – 18 anos. Irmão mais novo de Shion. Ajuda os pais na padaria, mas de vez em quando. Está se preparando para o vestibular, já que seus pais não tem condição de pagar outra faculdade particular. Mu faz curso junto com Albafica no centro de Athenas, onde além de estudar para passar no vestibular conseguiu um emprego de meio período em uma oficina mecânica, onde ajuda Hasgard a consertar motos e carros. Assim como o irmão, é loiro de olhos azuis, porém não é tão forte quanto Shion, mas não é nenhum magrela.

Dohko – 20 anos. É amigo de Shion e Hasgard, mas não seguiu os passos de Shion. Treina diariamente para ser um mestre nas artes marciais. Sua família tem grande poder econômico e controla 80 por cento do comercio em Athenas. São contra os sonhos do filho e não lhe dão nenhum vintém, para que o mesmo caia na real e faça uma faculdade e assuma o lugar do pai na companhia. Mora sozinho em um pequeno apartamento perto da oficina de Hasgard, pois o mesmo o treina para que Dohko seja um grande lutador. Trabalha para o amigo assim como Mu em sua oficina.

Shaka – 19 anos. Estuda para ser padre. Passa a maior parte do tempo trancado dentro da igreja orando e estudando. Foi requisitado a administrar missas no colégio interno para meninas. Apesar da pouca idade é considerado o melhor aprendiz de Athenas. Tem orgulho de ter escolhido a pureza ao invés de cair na luxuria da carne. Não é de ter muitos amigos, os que obteve na época da escola fez questão de se afastar para não cair na tentação. A única pessoa que costuma visitá-lo é Aiolia.

Hasgard – 23 anos. Tem a sua própria oficina deixada pelo pai quando o mesmo tinha 17 anos. Seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e desde então ele vem cuidando dos negócios do pai e cuidando dos clientes do mesmo. É responsável e muito cabeça dura. Seu pai além de ter uma oficina, tinha sido lutador de box quando era mais novo, ensinou ao filho tudo que sabia sobre o boxe e sobre outras lutas que aprendeu com o tempo. Hasgard apesar de ser novo, ensina tudo o que aprendeu com o pai ao amigo Dohko.

Manigold – 20 anos. Vagabundo. Não faz nada da vida, só gasta o dinheiro que herdou dos pais. Gosta de esbanjar e se atira em cima da mulherada junto de Milo. É arrogante e muitas vezes estúpido. Machista e completamente irritante. Gosta de brincar com as pessoas e aprecia ver a desgraça alheia. Não é uma pessoa ruim, pois não mata, mas o resto ele faz e faz muito bem. Vive colocando os amigos em situações ruins e até mesmo perigosas.

El Cid. - 20 anos. Melhor amigo de Sísifo e Manigold. É reservado e tranquilo. Gosta das coisas em seus lugares e do seu jeito. Tenta fazer com que Manigold não seja uma pessoa ruim e sempre anda atrás dele como se fosse uma sombra limpando a bagunça do mesmo. Sísifo sempre está com o amigo lhe encorajando a não desistir de Manigold. Faz faculdade de História e quer se especializar na época medieval. Estuda tudo relacionado ao Rei Arthur e a távola redonda, pretende fazer a sua monografia sobre o mesmo. Mora sozinho e trabalha na biblioteca central de Athenas, onde passa a maior parte do tempo que lhe sobra estudando.

Kamus. - 19 anos. Passou com louvor para faculdade publica de Relações Internacionais. É muito inteligente e se gaba por ser. Menospreza os fracos e oprimidos e gosta de ser aquilo que não é. É uma pessoa pobre, mas se passa de rico para os outros. Tem um irmão mais novo que tem problema de saúde, apesar de vestir uma máscara para as pessoas, é uma outra pessoa quando está junto do irmão em casa. Trabalha desde os 16 anos na lanchonete de uma escola interna para meninas. Não dá confiança para ninguém, nem mesmo para o amigo Milo.

Milo – 19 anos. Repetente. Está no terceiro ano do colegial. Não quer nada com a vida e segue os passos de Manigold com orgulho. É considerado o galinha de Athenas, pois já pegou praticamente todas as meninas de sua idade e mais novas, sonha em pegar uma mais velha. Vive com a mãe que trabalha arduamente para manter a casa. Não consegue ter tempo para o filho, mas faz de tudo para ter o amor do mesmo, mesmo sabendo que Milo a despreza por ela ser uma pobre coitada. É amigo de Manigold e Kamus, mas prefere estar com Mani já que o mesmo faz as mesmas coisas que ele.

Aiolia – 19 anos. Apesar de ser novo, é sábio. Começou a faculdade de psicologia, porém não sabe se é isso mesmo que quer. Está em dúvida nas escolhas que deve tomar em sua vida. Sente que falta algo em seu mundo, mas não sabe o que. Acredita que coisas boas possam acontecer para aqueles que tem fé. Costuma visitar Shaka na igreja sempre que pode apesar do amigo ser indiferente a ele. Gosta de achar que é útil mesmo não sendo. Seus pais são divorciados e moram em outra cidade. Aiolia se mudou para Athenas quando tinha 11 anos e vive com a avó materna.

Sísifos – 20 anos. Atleta. Passa a maior parte do seu tempo treinando arco e flecha. Começou no colegial e passou a gostar do esporte. É considerado o melhor em sua categoria com apenas 20 anos. Não tem muito tempo para viver a própria vida, apesar de gostar da vida de atleta, gostaria de poder viver com mais liberdade sem ter medo de manchar a sua imagem pública. Tem fãs pelo mundo todo e responde todas as suas fãs pessoalmente, este é o benefício do seu trabalho. Sonha em poder conciliar sua vida profissional com a sua vida amorosa. Quer construir uma família, mas não consegue por causa da carreira.

Albafica – 18 anos. Faz curso preparatório junto de Mu. Quer fazer faculdade de biologia e se especializar nos estudos das flores. Administra uma floricultura junto dos pais. Desde pequeno cresceu ouvindo o pai contar o segredos das flores. Ele sabe todos os tipos que existem no mundo. Apesar do pai ter o seu próprio negócio, o dinheiro que consegue tirar por mês mal paga as contas da casa. Albafica trabalha para os irmãos Saga e Kanon ornamentando festas e eventos.

Saga – 21 anos. Faz faculdade de administração. Estuda para conseguir junto do irmão administrar o negócio de sua falecida mãe. Sua mãe desde antes de se separar do seu pai era louca por festas e eventos, então abriu uma loja que pudesse fazer ornamentação de festas. Colocou o nome de SK Eventos em homenagem aos filhos que tanto amava. Conseguiu cuidar pessoalmente da loja durante dois anos antes de ter uma morte subida. Saga e Kanon não suportaram fechar a SK eventos, o único lugar onde a sua mãe realmente era feliz. A trancos e barrancos fazem com que a mesma se mantenha firme.

Kanon – 21 anos. Trabalha em tempo integral na SK Eventos. Tem o sonho de fazer contabilidade, mas o dinheiro que ganha não é suficiente para pagar duas faculdades e Kanon não obtém tempo o suficiente para estudar e passar para uma pública. Junto do irmão e de Albafica conseguem levar o sonho da mãe adiante. Conseguiram um contrato de 1 ano com um colégio interno para meninas, onde irão ser responsáveis por organizar todas as festas do ano letivo.

* * *

**Observações a serem esclarecidas**:

A escola é apenas para meninas, então caso alguém queria fazer um menino para ter um casal Yaoi, ele está fora do padrão anormal, no caso será uma pessoa normal como os golds.

Todas as meninas terão poderes. Quais? Bom, fiquem a sua escolha, entretanto a personagem só pode ter um poder.

Ex.: Fulana filha do padeiro tem o poder do fogo.

Ela pode ter outro? Não!

Ela é foda com a manipulação do fogo? Não!

Entendam que ela está indo para um escola e que lá ela irá aprender.

Mas a minha filha do padeiro tem agilidade, inteligência e o caralho a quatro. Não! A sua fulaninha não tem nada disso! Ela vai ser uma menina "normal" com um dom que começara a aprender a usar.

Quais os poderes que eu posso usar?

Tem tantos meu povo, tem fogo, água, ar, mente, porra deem uma olhada em X-men. Lá vocês encontram vários.

Outra coisa, não vou aceitar dois poderes iguais, então nem pensem em escolher nada relacionado a gelo, nevasca, neve, essas coisas. Minha personagem vai ter esse poder. Não, não é por causa do Camus e sim por causa do desenho da Disney – Frozen.

Eu já comentei, mas vou deixar mais claro aqui, os golds não tem poderes, são pessoas comuns!

Sou a favor dos Clichês, na realidade amo todos eles. Quem quiser colocar algum na história, não me importo.

Outra coisa, amo finais felizes, mas não sei se darei um final feliz para todo mundo. Não estou falando de matar personagem, não pensei em matar ninguém, estou falando que a vida não é um mar de rosas, então na fic também não será!

Sobre o colégio, bom é um colégio interno como eu disse e apenas para meninas e não é igual aos outros, você mora no colégio ou quando se formar e souber controlar os seus poderes tem a opção de sair de lá e trabalhar onde quiser.

Não quero fazer uma estudante, quero fazer alguma funcionária do colégio com poderes. Sem problema algum, mas nada de a minha personagem é fodona!

Acho que no momento somente essas coisas me veem a mente, qualquer coisa vocês sabem onde me achar.

* * *

**M**odelo de Ficha.

**Nome e Apelido** – Não precisa ter sobrenome, mas isso fica a critério de vocês.

**Idade** – Sejam realistas com a escolha.

**País** – A história ocorre em Athenas, mas a sua personagem pode ser de qualquer País.

**Aparência** – As gordinhas existem!

**Personalidade** – As cruéis existem!

**Poder** – Apenas um. Ex.: Fogo.

**História** – Eu já disse que gosto de ler?!

**O que gosta e o que não gosta e manias**. - Eu particularmente gostei do tópico manias, porque facilita na hora de escrever.

**Par** – Me deem duas ou três opção por favor.

**Como imagina que seja a sua relação com ele.** - Usem esse espaço para colocar para fora tudo o que você imagina da relação dos dois. Tudo mesmo. Como gostaria que fosse o primeiro encontro, se vai ser amor à primeira vista, se eles vão se dar bem de início, essas coisas, aproveitem para falar como gostariam de ver o desenvolvimento do casal.

* * *

Qualquer dúvida é só me procurar ou mandar PM.

**BeijosMeLiga**

Machê-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Awake My Soul.

**Sinopse**: O que fazer quando algo dentro de você está para explodir? Quando todos a sua voltam lhe dão as costas só porque você é diferente? Talvez estudar em um colégio interno fosse à única solução.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know"_

_- Let it go – Demi Lovato._

_"We are different but we shouldn't be trying to fit into society. Society should aspire to be more like us."_

_- Mística. X-Men Primeira Classe._

"_You want society to accept you but you can't even accept yourself."_

_- Magneto. X-Men Primeira Classe._

* * *

Fala ai meu povo, tudo beleza? Então vamos começar com esse resultado?! Sei que está todo mundo esperando saber quem foi escolhido e os Golds que serão seus respectivos pares. Não vou me prolongar muito, só quero dizer obrigada a todos que enviaram as fichas. Foi difícil e como eu disse, só escolhi aquelas que eu consegui visualizar na história. Antes de tudo, vou colocar aqui um Ranking dos Golds mais requisitados. Algumas pessoas vieram me pedir para fazer a mesma coisa que foi feita em FS, então eu não pude deixar de fazer, apesar de que em FS quem fez foi a Marcela. Enfim, vamos começar logo com esse bagulho.

* * *

_Posição dos Cavaleiros de Ouro._

Em primeiro lugar com oito votos – **Sísifos.**

No segundo lugar com sete votos – **Manigold**.

Terceiro lugar, um belo de um empate com seis votos – **Shion e Aiolia**.

Em quarto lugar também temos outro lindo empate com cinco votos – **Albafica e El Cid.**

Em sexto lugar com quatro votos – **Milo e Kanon.**

Em sétimo lugar com três votos – **Shaka e Camus.**

Em oitavo lugar com apenas dois votos – **Saga, Mu e Hasgard.**

* * *

_Fichas Selecionadas._

**Personagem: **Catarina Tempestta (Krika Haruno) – Poder: Manipulação com a voz. Par – **Shion**

**Personagem: **Anika Solo (_Jules Heartily)_ – Poder: Magnetismo. Par – **Mu**.

**Personagem:** Afonsina Delfine (_Shina com_) – Poder: Super Força. Par – **Hasgard.**

**Personagem:** Petra Louise Stavros (_PaulaSammet_) – Poder: Energizar as coisas. Par – **Saga**.

**Personagem**: Megara Ióle (_Alecto Berkley_) – Poder: Tecnopata. Par – **Kanon**.

**Personagem: **Korë (_Asian Kung-Fu Generation_) – Poder: Clarividência. Par – **Manigold**.

**Personagem**: Líja Sorciere (_Ikarus_) – Poder: Telepata. Par – **Aiolia**.

**Personagem: **Ariadne Katsaros (_Aredhel Atreides)_ – Poder: Manipulação de Energia. Par – **Shaka**.

**Personagem:** Camila Abreu (_Notte di Luce_) – Poder: Invisibilidade. Par – **Milo**.

**Personagem:** Anya Western (_Lyta White_) – Poder: Terra. Par – **Sísifos.**

**Personagem**: Dahab Al-Faroud (_Margarida_) – Poder: Raios de calor pelos olhos. Par – **El Cid**

**Personagem**: Lily Bennet (_Wicked Mischief_) – Poder: Sentir as emoções alheias. Par – **Kamus**

**Personagem**: Sheria Barnes (_Hikari Nemuru_) – Poder: Fitocinese. Par – **Albafica.**

* * *

Então, essas foram as fichas escolhidas por mim. Deu muito trabalho, muito mesmo. Mais que HS e FS. Então, como eu sou muita manteiga derretida, eu escolhi mais uma ficha. Eu ainda vou pensar em um personagem para ela... Acho que é isso. Espero que fiquem felizes com a escolha. Aquelas pessoas que não foram escolhidas, perdão e obrigada por mandar e não deixem de ler. #chata.

Observação: Algumas fichas irem fazer modificações. Elas serão vistas no decorrer da história.

_Personagem Adicional._

**Personagem**: Adrienne Du Couteau (_Leo no Ruisu_) – Poder: Criar Ilusão. Par – **Sem par no momento. **(Já tenho algo em mente. ^^)

* * *

Capítulo 1 sai em breve, antes vou terminar o desafio Halloween.** (L)**

_BeijosMeLiga_

Machê-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Awake My Soul.

**Sinopse:** O que fazer quando algo dentro de você está para explodir? Quando todos a sua voltam lhe dão as costas só porque você é diferente? Talvez estudar em um colégio interno fosse a única solução.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know"_

_- Let it go – Demi Lovato._

_"We are different but we shouldn't be trying to fit into society. Society should aspire to be more like us."_

_- Mística. X-Men Primeira Classe._

"_You want society to accept you but you can't even accept yourself."_

_- Magneto. X-Men Primeira Classe._

* * *

**Capítulo I – Castigos ou Punições?**

**Lituânia 1933. Mansão Simoneit.**

**O** céu era uma mancha cinza misturada com aquela imensidão de poluição que as fabricas despachavam no ar. A segunda guerra mundial estava prestes para estourar, mas na família Simoneit aquele não era um fato importante. A mansão onde viviam era longe de tudo, apenas era visto os campos verdejantes, os longos vitrais estavam sendo limpos por empregadas e empregados, todos devidamente empenhados em seus afazeres. Era possível se escutar a melodia de um piano ao fundo. No salão musical, Petra - irmã gêmea de Ausra – tocava uma sonata do Beethoven – Moonlight. É claro que aquela música não era a favorita de Petra, mas a sua irmã adorava aquela em particular.

**S**entado em um sofá de couro com Ausra, estava Darius. Sua família era íntima dos Simoneit. O jovem rapaz de 16 anos estava noivo de Ausra e daqui a alguns meses os dois já estariam casados para a infelicidade do mesmo. Darius era amigo das duas irmãs desde pequeno, sempre foi encantado por Petra, mas quem investiu primeiro foi a irmã – Ausra. Ele sempre achou que Petra não sentia nada por ele, mas estava enganado. No dia anterior ele havia pegado Petra chorando perto de um riacho ao lado da mansão. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que a mesma havia se machucado, mas quando a encontrou notou que a mesma estava completamente ilesa.

- O que houve, Petra? – Darius se aproximou da menina, mas não ousou tocá-la. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não é nada. – Disse a menina fungando. – Não é nada de mais.

- Como não é nada? Você está chorando por que então?

- Não é nada! – Ela virou de costas para ele. – Um dia vai passar...

**A**quelas palavras foram ditas para ela mesma, mas Darius não pode deixar de escutar. Seu coração que já estava pesado pelo casamento, ficou mais ainda por causa dela. Ele queria dizer que ela era o seu verdadeiro amor, que ele a amava e que nem o brilho das estrelas eram mais bonitas do que ela.

- Petra, eu quero dizer uma coisa para você. – Darius olhava para os longos cabelos dela dançando com o vento. – Eu sei que você e a Ausra se amam, mas, mas... – ele olhou para as próprias mãos. – Eu amo você.

- O que? – Petra virou o corpo para encará-lo. Queria escutar aquelas palavras novamente. – Você o que?

- Eu amo você! Sempre amei você, mas tive medo de dizer isso e agora, faltando pouco para eu casar com a sua irmã eu percebi que o meu maior medo era morrer com esse sentimento entalado na minha garganta.

**P**etra não disse nada, apenas se jogou contra o pescoço do rapaz, seus lábios ávidos encontraram os deles com ardor e foi nesse exato momento que Ausra resolveu sair de trás da árvore. Ela tinha ido ver a irmã, saber por que ela demorava tanto para entrar e fazer o desjejum. Ao encontrá-la com Darius a primeira coisa que sentiu foi raiva, ela sabia que os dois se amavam desde que eram crianças, mas Ausra sempre teve inveja de Petra. Então resolveu tomar aquilo que era por direito seu o mais rápido possível e, estava dando tudo certo, até agora.

- Petra... Darius... – Ausra saiu de trás da árvore com o semblante triste. – Vocês...

- Ausra. – Petra soltou-se dos braços de Darius na mesma hora. – Irmã... Eu, eu...

- Ausra. – Darius ficou na frente de Petra, como se quisesse protegê-la. – Eu sinto muito que tenha visto desta forma, mas eu estava para lhe dizer isso há muito tempo.

**A**usra sentiu vontade de pular no pescoço dele e matar, mas controlou as suas emoções. Deu um passo para trás e enxugou uma lágrima que rolou pelo seu belo rosto.

- O que? – ela perguntou. – Que você estava me traindo com a minha própria irmã?

- A gente nunca traiu você, Ausra. – Darius disse firme. – Eu sinto muito que você tenha visto isso, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas não posso mais esconder os meus sentimentos pela a sua irmã. Eu não te amo desse jeito, Ausra. Você é praticamente como se fosse a minha irmã, nesses longos dois anos de namoro eu nunca sequer a beijei, pois nunca me senti atraído por você desta forma.

- Então o que você está me dizendo é que ama a minha irmã, é isso? – Ausra estava completamente irritada, mas não deixaria isso transparecer.

- É sim. – confirmou.

- E você, Petra? O Ama?

**P**etra saiu de trás de Darius e foi para o lado do amado, entrelaçou os dedos junto aos dele e encarou a irmã.

- Sim. – Confirmou.

- Então que fiquem juntos. – Concluiu Ausra.

- Você não irá se opor? – Perguntou Darius.

- Não. Confesso que está doendo, mas amo a minha irmã e infelizmente lhe amo também. – Disse ela dando as costas para os dois. – Vou conversar com os nossos pais sobre o noivado, não digo que será hoje, mas quando o momento chegar, irei avisá-los.

**A**gora eles estavam ali, naquele salão escutando Petra tocar lindamente no piano. Os três estavam bem, Ausra tratou os dois como se nada tivesse acontecido e estava apoiando a irmã com o novo relacionamento. É claro que em sua cabeça um plano maquiavélico estava sendo planejado, cada detalhe para que nada saísse do controle. Ausra iria matar Darius e colocaria a culpa na irmã, mas fazer aquilo não seria fácil. Quando Petra terminou, Darius aplaudiu a loira de pé e Ausra não se moveu, mas não deixou de aplaudir a irmã.

- Magnífico. – Ele disse. – Você como sempre, fabulosa.

**P**etra fez uma pequena reverência para os dois e sorriu. Atreveu-se a ir até Darius e a beijá-lo nos lábios. Os dois estavam namorando escondido, enquanto Ausra não contava para os seus pais que os dois não iriam mais se casar.

- Cuidado! – Advertiu Ausra. – Mamãe adora entrar em um rompante nos cômodos do nada.

- É verdade. – Desculpou-se Petra. – É que estou muito feliz!

- Fico feliz por você. – Rebateu a irmã.

**O**s meses passaram rápidos e Ausra conseguiu arquitetar o seu plano. A ideia principal era matar Darius e incriminar a irmã e logo depois roubar o dinheiro de sua família, mas para isso ela teria que esperar um pouco mais. No momento, matar Darius era a sua meta. Quando o momento chegou, Ausra conseguiu pagar uma boa quantia para os empregados alegarem que ela estava com eles na maior parte do tempo, é claro que para eles ela alegou que tinha saído para visitar um bordel de Lituânia. Não que ela quisesse algo lá, ela só queria ser uma boa esposa e ter uma noção do que se fazia na cama, por isso resolver ir a um bordel perguntar para as mulheres da vida.

**C**omo ela era uma mulher da sociedade, os empregados concordaram na hora, com medo de que aquele pequeno ato impensado da menina pudesse colocar o nome da família no lixo, mas o que eles não sabiam era que naquele momento Ausra tinha ido matar Darius. Ela o esfaqueou por trás três vezes, até que o mesmo caiu no chão e o seu sangue se derramou impregnando os lindos cabelos prateados dele. Quando Ausra percebeu que os belos olhos azuis dele estavam sem vida ela se pôs a correr, mas se certificou de que os empregados a haviam visto. É claro que a jovem estava vestida com as roupas de sua irmã – Petra.

**Q**uando encontraram o corpo, a polícia começou a investigação e tudo caiu em cima de Petra e naquele exato momento, Ausra fez questão de dizer que a sua irmã havia sido movida pelo ciúme, pois a mesma havia visto os dois se beijando próximo ao riacho. Apavorada com a declaração da irmã, Petra tentou se defender, mas não conseguiu esconder os seus sentimentos por Darius, o que levou a jovem a prisão. Como era menor de idade e naquela época havia sido promulgada uma nova lei, Petra foi sentenciada a ficar em uma instituição para menores até completar 21 anos.

**D**ois anos depois, Ausra conseguiu o que queria, matou os próprios pais e conseguiu a herança toda para si, já que a sua irmã tinha sido deserdada devido ao assassinato. Desde então, Ausra viaja pelo mundo e foi em uma dessas suas viagens que soube que a sua irmã havia comedito o suicídio, o que de fato a agradou bastante e para melhorar ainda a sua situação a jovem foi percebendo que com o passar dos anos ela continuava a mesma menina de vinte anos, sua pele era perfeita, nenhuma ruga ou marca de expressão. Seus cabelos loiros continuavam brilhantes e sadios e qualquer machucado que ela adquirisse sarava de um dia para outro. Foi então que ela percebeu que era diferente e que iria usar sua nova habilidade para ser mais bela e rica mulher do mundo.

* * *

**Pátio do Instituto Parthenon. Athenas – 2095 dias atuais.**

- Mais um semestre começa no Instituto Parthenon! – Falou um senhor que aparentava ter mais de 80 anos. Seus olhos cinza, quases brancos analisavam a imensidão de garotas a sua frente. – Muitas de vocês estão chegando hoje em nosso instituto e outras já estão aqui antes mesmo de começarem a andar. Todas vocês sabem que são únicas e que aqui dentro podem ser vocês mesmas. – O senhor fez uma pausa. Era uma grande certeza que ele não enxergava mais nada a sua frente, aquela branquidão em seus olhos era catarata ou glaucoma. – Me desculpem, não quero tomar muito o tempo de vocês, mas eu já não sou mais um garotão como antigamente, meus movimentos são lentos, assim como a minha respiração. Quero que saibam que aqui não admitimos brigas e nem qualquer tipo de violência com ou sem o uso de seus poderes. Cada uma de vocês, até mesmo as antigas, receberam um livro com regras do Instituto e estas devem ser seguidas a risco, caso elas venham a ser quebradas... – O senhor tossiu, a tosse era seca e bastante dolorosa. Ele podia sentir o seu pulmão se contraindo a cada esforço. – Há câmeras em todos os corredores e em todas as salas, então não façam uso de seus poderes sem a presença de algum instrutor.

- Blábláblábláblá... – Korë revirou os olhos. – Todo ano é a mesma coisa! – Bufou enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo nos dedos. – Esse velho não morrer nunca também? – Resmungou.

- Não. – Respondeu Petra. – Apesar de que eu posso dar uma ajudinha se ele quiser ir dessa para melhor... – Respondeu sorrindo.

- O q-que vo-vocês duas estão falando? – Mya perguntou olhando para os próprios pés.

- Cala a boca sua gorda! – Responderam em uníssono.

- Mais...

-Mais nada! – Korë a encarou com nojo. – Alguém te deu permissão para falar? – Perguntou à loira. – Não! Não! – Repreendeu na mesma hora a morena quando percebeu que a mesma estava tentando responder. – Isso foi uma pergunta retórica!

- Seu saco gordo de estrume, fica quieta que você ganha mais! – Petra olhou para Korë e tampou o nariz. – Ela fede!

- Eu sei! – Korë também tampou o próprio nariz. – Eu sempre tenho o azar de tê-la na minha frente. – Falou de forma engraçada, sua voz estava nasalada.

**M**ya que ainda olhava para baixo levantou o braço delicadamente para sentir o próprio cheiro. Inspirou e não sentiu nada. Era sempre a mesma coisa, ela nem sabia de onde vinha àquela coragem todos os dias. Quando via já tinha deixado escapar palavras por entre seus lábios.

- Você é estúpida ou o que? – Perguntou Megara para a morena. – Todo dia a mesma coisa, se ficasse com essa boca fechada não tinha que escutar esse desaforo todo!

- Megara, deu para ajudar os fracos e oprimidos agora? – Perguntou Korë.

- Não enche loira aguada! – Respondeu a garota. Megara era o tipo de pessoa que ficava em cima do muro, uma hora era boazinha outra ruim e às vezes uma mistura das duas coisas. – Por que não vai retocar a sua raiz?

- Qual o problema, cu de ferro? – Petra encarou a quase ruiva. – Você consegue ser pior que a gente. Escolha de uma vez um lado! Fique do lado da gorda e sua trupe de esquisitonas!

- Cu de ferro é você, sua vadiazinha! – Megara cerrou os punhos.

- Obrigada pelo elogio! – Petra deu um beijinho no próprio ombro.

- Me-meninas... – Mya olhava assustada de uma para a outra. – O diretor está olhando para cá!

- Ele pode não enxergar, mas sabe que está acontecendo alguma coisa aqui. – Nika se intrometeu na briga. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que se mete nos assuntos alheios ou que defende alguém, mas aquela situação já estava ficando insuportável. – Todo mundo sabe, vocês estão muito tensas, o ar está diferente, pesado! Muita tensão!

- Não sabia que sua especialidade era o ar! – Desdenho Korë.

- Não. – Respondeu rispidamente Nika já se arrependendo de ter entrado no meio daquela confusão. Ela fez um leve gesto com o dedo e o cordão no pescoço de Korë se apertou. A loira levou à mão a garganta puxando com força a corrente para conseguir respirar. – Essa é a minha habilidade. – Nika sorriu para a loira e afrouxou a corrente. – Não se meta comigo, patricinha.

**L**ija que estava na frente olhava para trás de uma para a outra, suas mãos estavam contra a cabeça, ela tentava bloquear a mente das pessoas, mas tudo parecia em vão. Quanto mais elas ficavam irritadas, mas difícil era expulsá-las de sua mente. "Eu vou matar essa ruiva!" Os pensamentos gritavam na cabeça de Lija. "Eu não to gorda!" E de fato ela não estava gorda, Lija não era gorda, mas aquele pensamento a fez se sentir muito gorda. "Vou usar os restos mortais dessa loira aguada para fazer adubo!" Sentiu o cheiro de terra, terra fresca, molhada... "Odeio todas elas!" Pressão de mais na cabeça, muito magnetismo de uma vez só. "Essa mulher metal está merecendo um bom castigo, o que acontece se eu der a ela um pouco de energia? Será que rola um BUM!"

- BUM! – Gritou Lija não aguentando mais a pressão. Ela mais uma vez não conseguiu controlar os próprios pensamentos.

**O** diretor parou de falar. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para Lija. A menina que era mais tímida do que a própria Mya, sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo. O diretor parecia cansado e ligeiramente irritado, mas chateado do que irritado. Ele pigarreou e chamou a atenção de todos de volta para o que ele estava dizendo.

- Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido. – Ele fez uma pausa e voltou a olhar para o grupinho a sua esquerda. – Não admito o uso de seus poderes fora do instituto, qualquer um que seja pego usando qualquer tipo de poder será devidamente castigado. Vocês só poderão sair nos finais de semana e com a supervisão de alguém. É estritamente proibido trazer qualquer tipo de pessoa para o instituto, a não ser que tenha autorização. Respeitem os horários, respeitem seus superiores e assim vocês terão uma estadia tranquila e eu um bom termino de vida. – Suspirou. – Vocês podem ir! – Concluiu fazendo um gesto com a mão.

**F**oi possível escutar suspiros de alivio. Fila por fila foi saindo do pátio do Parthenon. As meninas pareciam cansadas e desanimadas, muitas não queriam estar ali e sim fora daqueles muros. Suas vidas tinham sido mudadas da água para o vinho. O instituto não era um lugar ruim, era até agradável, porém algumas pessoas dificultavam a convivência. Quando chegou às duas últimas filas, o velho mandou que ficassem em seus lugares. Vários olhares emburrados foram direcionados para Lija que abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- Desculpem-me... – Falou olhando as próprias unhas.

- Eu realmente não sei o que faço com vocês... – O velho andava de um lado para o outro. – Todo dia é a mesma coisa, já não consigo ver nenhuma solução mais para vocês!

- Se-senhor nós...

- Mya! – O velho a encarou triste. – Você esta aqui conosco há dez anos, dez anos e ainda não consegue se expressar? Você deveria ser uma veterana, mais todo ano você continua sendo a caloura!

- Me desculpe...

- Eu não aceito as suas desculpas, nem as suas nem as de ninguém! Vocês estão proibidas de sair do instituto até a segunda ordem...

- O QUE?! – Korë e Petra gritaram indignadas.

- Silêncio! – O diretor lançou um olhar azedo para as duas. – E terão que fazer o jantar durante uma semana.

- Mais...

- Nada de mais Megara! – O diretor passou as mãos pelos poucos cabelos que tinha. – Se continuarem eu irei castigá-las ainda mais. É o que querem?

- Não, senhor. – Responderam em uníssono.

- Ótimo. E que todas vocês que não estavam no meio desta pequena situação, lembrem-se que estão sendo punidas por causa de suas amigas.

**A**s outras meninas resmungaram e lançaram olhares azedos para Mya e Lija, já que eram as únicas que podiam ser confrontadas.

- Antes de vocês irem, tem mais uma coisa. – O diretor mostrou todos os dentes amarelos em um sorriso triunfante. – Irei trocar as parceiras de quarto de vocês!

**V**arias meninas começaram a reclamar e algumas até a choramingar. Petra e Korë estavam ultrajadas com aquele ato, já teriam que se restringir ao instituto por tempo indeterminado e cozinhar durante uma semana inteira, agora ter que trocar de parceira já era demais. Megara e Nika não esboçaram expressão alguma, mas Lija sabia que as duas praguejavam em suas mentes, assim como todas as outras.

- Eu também? – Perguntou Mya ligeiramente desconfortável.

- Você não. – O velho disse aparentemente cansado. – Você continua do mesmo jeito.

- Isso é muito injusto! – Korë queria gritar, mas manteve a compostura, porém não deixou de transmitir em sua voz o quanto se sentia irritada com aquela decisão.

- Eu também acho isso muito injusto! – Megara agora estava completamente ofendida. Se elas iriam se ferrar Mya também teria que entrar no barco. – Ela também estava participando da briga!

- Eu não quero saber! – O diretor falou rudemente. – Ela é um caso a parte.

- Ela é gorda! Por isso! Ai não cabe duas no quarto! – Rebateu Petra.

**A**s meninas começaram a rir da piada infantil da morena. O diretor suspirou. Estava cansado daquilo, era sempre a mesma coisa. Todos os dias elas viviam brigando. Os anos se passavam e nada acontecia para que elas mudassem o comportamento.

- Petra, será que você ainda não entendeu o que eu disse?! – O diretor estava começando a ficar zangado. – Mais uma semana para vocês ficarem na cozinha. Agora é almoço e janta! E sem resmungos se não irei aumentar para um mês!

- Quando que será feita a troca e quem irá fazer? – Perguntou Nika.

- Vão para os seus quartos e arrumem as suas coisas, depois eu mandarei alguém lhes informar com quem vocês irão ficar.

**E** assim o assunto foi encerrado e cada uma se dirigiu para o seu quarto. No meio do caminho algumas meninas implicavam com Lija e Mya por serem as mais tímidas. Petra quase pulou no pescoço de Lija por te invadido a sua mente, mas Korë a segurou no momento em que um supervisor passava pelo corredor.

- Ainda não. – Sussurrou Korë no ouvido da amiga. – Depois.

**M**ya olhava para suas luvas e para as meninas. Escutava a conversa de Petra e Korë perfeitamente, sabia que as duas estavam planejando alguma maldade. Suspirou e continuou andando pensando se dava para ficar pior aquele dia.

- Megara. – Chamou Korë. – Decida em qual lado você vai ficar e Nika... – Korë a fuzilou com os olhos azuis. – Cuide-se!

- Tsc... – Nika se conteve para não rir na cara da loira siliconizada. – Eu digo o mesmo para você! E lembre-se, está chegando o dia das olimpíadas, guarde um pouco de energia para lá, afinal, não quero ganhar de você com um simples estalar de dedos.

**N**ika deixou as meninas para trás e partiu para o seu quarto, porém antes lançou um olhar ríspido para Lija que estava em seu caminho e sumiu por entre os corredores. Megara fez a mesma coisa, colocou as mãos para dentro dos bolsos do casaco e caminhou a passos largos em direção a seu quarto. Deu um esbarrão em Lija e Mya que estavam logo a sua frente e virou à direita enquanto Mya seguia adiante com Lija e Petra e Korë iam para a esquerda, onde dividiam o mesmo quarto.

* * *

**Do outro lado do dormitório.**

- Eu realmente preciso dizer que essas meninas são piores do que você, Abby. – Delta puxou os cabelos para o topo da cabeça fazendo um rabo de cavalo. – Quer dizer, eu não sei se elas são piores, já que elas não colocam fogo em tudo que veem por ai.

- Se foder, Delta! – Abby andava pelos corredores ao lado da única amiga. – Você não esta preocupada?

- Com o que?

- Com o fato de ter que trocar de quarto!

- Nós também teremos que trocar? – Ela perguntou em dúvida. Não tinha prestado atenção no discurso do diretor, estava brincando com as suas bolinhas de papel. – Pensei que fossem somente aquelas duas filas.

- Duvido! – Abby bufou. – Sinto uma enorme vontade de tacar fogo naquelas idiotas. Todas elas.

- Você é muito ruim sabia? – Delta repreendeu a amiga.

- Obrigada. – Abby começou a bagunçar os cabelos. Sempre que fazia isso era porque o tédio estava tomando conta dela. – Então, eu estava pensando em dar uma fugidinha hoje, o que me diz?

- De novo? – Delta queria correr para longe dela. – Sempre que você sai acontece alguma merda!

- Você quis dizer... – Abby abriu aspas. - "Sempre que eu saio com você acontece alguma coisa!".

- Hahahahaha! – Delta sorriu ironicamente. Ela sabia que era verdade, era muito estabanada e desengonçada, sempre fazia alguma merda. Ela só saia com Abby porque sem querer pegou a menina pulando o muro do colégio. E foi a partir daí que a amizade delas começou. Claro que Abby primeiro ameaçou ela de todas as formas, mas depois de alguns dias sem Delta ter ido dedurar Abby, as duas se tornaram amigas. – Pode ficar tranquila que eu não vou com você dessa vez! Prefiro ficar no nosso quarto lendo manga.

- Esses mangas não acabam nunca? – Perguntou a ruiva. – Você vive com a cara nesses livrinhos!

- Eu gosto! – Rebateu a garota. – E não são livrinhos!

- Que se foda! Essa porra ai que você sempre está com a cara enfurnada lendo.

- Grossa! – Delta apertou o passo e deixou Abby sozinha no corredor.

- É isso! Vai lá! Vai chorar sozinha no quarto! – Abby quase gritou, só não o fez porque não queria expor a amiga ao ridículo. No final, ela gostava de Delta. – Chata!

* * *

**Pátio próximo ao Refeitório externo.**

**O** céu estava dourado, assim como as nuvens e o sol. Cruzou as pernas e olhou para a imensidão dourada a sua frente, árvores, plantas e até mesmo o lago. Ela sempre odiou isso, enxergar tudo com aquela cor. Dourado para lá e para cá, pelo menos uma vez na vida ela queria ver o verde da grama, o azul do céu, mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Uma pena. Esfregou os olhos por de baixo dos óculos escuros. Os mesmos lacrimejavam não que ela estivesse chorando, longe disso, mas se não bastasse ter aquele tipo de poder, ainda tinha problemas visuais. Enxergar longe?! Só com o auxilio dos óculos. Tudo era com o auxilio do mesmo, tudo, a não ser que ela quisesse sair matando todo mundo com os seus raios dourados.

**P**elo menos ela podia enxergar, quando era mais nova tinha que ficar com os mesmo fechados para não machucar ninguém. Descobriu seus poderes aos sete anos de idade, quando acidentalmente ao se concentrar em uma leitura somente para mulheres, colocou fogo no livro e em suas próprias roupas. Sentiu dor quando os raios dourados saíram de seus olhos, mas do mesmo jeito que a dor veio ela foi embora. Seus pais e seus irmãos morreram por causa de seu poder, e com isso ela destruiu o seu vilarejo todo. Não tinha se perdoado por ter feito tal atrocidade, mas também não queria se perdoar, não queria perdoar aqueles que fizeram mal a sua família. Um dia quem sabe ela não conseguisse. Quem sabe...

- Dahab? – Ariadne chamou a amiga. – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim. – Respondeu a morena. – Estava aqui pensando na vida.

- Notei. – Ariadne sentou-se ao lado da morena. – Seus pensamentos estavam longe.

- É... Mais um ano letivo que começa.

- É verdade. – Ariadne sentiu o vento bagunçar seu curto cabelo cacheado. – Pronta para começar a monitoria?

- Acho que estou sim e você, pronta para dar aula? – Perguntou.

- Sempre. – Riu a menina. – Vou pegar pesado esse ano!

**D**ahab pode escutar uma risada maléfica vindo da amiga, olhou para o lado e viu a expressão de satisfação no rosto da garota. Ariadna era completamente dramática, poderia ter sido uma atriz maravilhosa, mas optou por fazer faculdade de medicina e dar aula de biologia na instituição. Já Dahab, faz o curso de história e também e monitora na instituição. As duas eram colegas de quarto e tinham permissão para saírem juntas, somente juntas. Faculdade instituição e instituição faculdade.

- Vamos, temos coisas para fazer e resolver. – Falou Ariadna. – Já sabe qual é a sua turma esse ano?

- Não. – lamentou-se Dahab. – Só espero que elas não sejam tão ruins.

- Eu espero que elas sejam do capeta! – Riu Ariadna. – Vou botar pra foder!

Dahab revirou os olhos. A amiga era assim, louca.

- Vamos colocar para foder! – Corrigiu Dahab.

* * *

**Dormitórios do segundo andar.**

- Até que em fim eu vou me livrar de você, verme! – Catarina estava parada na porta do seu quarto. – Finalmente meu quarto não terá mais essas malditas plantas!

- Elas não são malditas! – Rebateu Sheria. – E se você está feliz com a minha saída, eu estou mais ainda.

- Sua pobretona de meia tigela! – Rina, como preferia ser chamada pelos mais íntimos, passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros. – Espero que elas morram!

- É realmente visível que você não goste de flores, talvez seja por isso que você não seja bela quanto uma.

- O que você disse? – Rina queria poder usar os seus poderes e fazer aquela garotinha retirar o que disse.

- Isso o que você ouviu! – Falou a menina. – Além de tudo é surda?

- Pegue logo as suas coisas antes que eu comece a quebrar tudo aqui! – Vociferou Catarina.

**S**heria era a típica pessoa que odiava esse tipo de situação, ela sempre preferiu resolver seus problemas na diplomacia, com uma boa conversa sem agressão verbal ou física, mas lidar com Catarina as vezes era mais difícil do que lidar com Petra e Korë. Se pelo menos as duas fossem indiferentes como Megara ou até mesmo como Nikki, que só dava uma de vadia mor quando a perturbassem, Sheria poderia lidar de boa, mas Catarina... Catarina era diferente porque dividia o quarto com ela, então evitar esse tipo de problema era quase impossível.

- Quebre qualquer coisa minha e eu terei que partir para agressão!

- Qual o poder será mais forte? Voz ou planta?

- Você quer descobrir?

- Ninguém, vai descobrir nada! – Falou o diretor. – Eu sinto o cheiro de briga no meu colégio, não é possível! Em todos os cômodos que eu vou desta instituição tem um grupo de meninas brigando, ou dupla. – ele olhou para as duas. – Sheria, pegue as suas coisas e deixe no hall de entrada junto com as outras coisas, depois quero as duas no refeitório!

- Sim senhor! – Responderam as duas.

- Espero não ter que adverti-las novamente. – Dizendo isso, ele se retirou dos aposentos.

* * *

Primeiro capítulo pessoas. Não foi um capítulo muito grande e nem todos apareceram, mas no próximo todo mundo vai estar. Espero que gostem da história e que o capítulo não tenha ficado chato.

Não tem muita coisa ainda, os golds não apareceram, mas no próximo eles vão estar pelo menos alguns deles.

Espero que tenha acertado nos personagens, sobre personalidade e tudo mais, fica complicado fazer igualzinho, porque a maioria é vadia filha da mãe, se é que vocês me entendem...

USHAUIOSHUIAHSUIAHUISHAUISHAUIHSUIAHSUIA

* * *

_Respondendo aos Recadinhos Felizes. *OOO*_

_Meninos e meninas do meu coração grandão, obrigada pelas Reviews. _

_Ikarus, Hikari, Wicked, Notte, Lyta e Krika beijos enormes para vocês. (L)³_

_No próximo capítulo faço comentários mais bonitinhos pra vocês mi amores! _

* * *

Brincadeiras a parte... É isso ai pessoal.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

Machê-san


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

**Sinopse**: O que fazer quando algo dentro de você está para explodir? Quando todos em sua voltam lhe dão as costas só porque você é diferente? Talvez estudar em um colégio interno fosse a única solução.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know"_

_- Let it go – Demi Lovato._

_"We are different but we shouldn't be trying to fit into society. Society should aspire to be more like us."_

_- Mística. X-Men Primeira Classe._

"_You want society to accept you but you can't even accept yourself."_

_- Magneto. X-Men Primeira Classe._

* * *

Capítulo II – Apresentações.

**Bloco III – Refeitório Interno.**

**A** instituição Parthenon é dividida em três blocos, o primeiro bloco contém três andares, onde são localizados os dormitórios das alunas. Cada andar tem vinte quartos e cada quarto abriga duas garotas. No total o instituto abriga 120 meninas com habilidades e poderes diferentes. No segundo bloco, que fica na parte inferior do instituto, ficam as salas de aula, assim como as quadras de treinamento específico para cada tipo de poder. E finalmente no último bloco, ficam os professores, diretores e os administradores do colégio, além de ser o único bloco onde contém o refeitório interno e salão de festas.

**C**omo de costume, todo começo do ano as alunas são direcionadas para um andar e um quarto, logo depois as mesmas se dirigem para o refeitório interno, onde são informadas sobre a sua grade curricular. No Parthenon, as turmas são divididas em três, cada andar pertence a uma turma diferente. Naquele exato momento as três longas mesas de madeira de cerejeira estavam atoladas de meninas falantes e impacientes.

**N**o fundo do refeitório, onde uma grande mesa do mesmo material das outras, estavam reunidos todos os professores, inclusive o diretor, o senhor idoso que quase não enxergava. Hakurei Sage já administrava aquela instituição há muitos anos, ele já nem se lembrava de qual foi o primeiro dia dele naquele lugar. Vendo as suas alunas interagirem umas com as outras se sentiu feliz, afinal aquele trabalho por mais cansativo que fosse era a sua vida. Quando o almoço foi servido e as barrigas já estavam cheias, ele se levantou.

- Minhas queridas alunas. – Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para as três mesas a sua frente. – Esse semestre terá muitas surpresas, primeiro antes de lhes informar o quadro horário de vocês, quero que saibam que a igreja que antes estava abandonada, não está mais. Temos um aprendiz de padre aqui e ele será um dos novos professores de vocês. – Hakurei Sage olhou para a mesa dos professores e dirigiu o olhar para Shaka. – Este é o professor Shaka. – Hakurei apresentou o padre para as alunas. – Ele é uma ótima pessoa e ficou muito contente em vir até a nossa instituição ensinar a vocês a palavra de Deus.

- Que chatice. – Resmungou Petra. – Agora vamos ter que frequentar a igreja?

- Já sinto a minha vista pesar. – Respondeu Korë.

- Os horários de vocês serão completamente diferentes, antes todas assistiam aulas juntas, entretanto o número de alunas cresceu bastante de um ano para cá e nós fomos obrigados a dividir as turmas em três e optamos seguir de acordo com os andares de alojamento de vocês. – Hakurei pausou mais uma vez e olhou para as meninas que estavam quietas, pelo menos a maioria. – Como foi dito no começo do dia, todas serão remanejadas, nem preciso dizer o motivo disso.

- Ele levou até o final essa merda de trocar de quartos. – Megara encarou Catarina. – Pelo menos você vai se livrar da sua colega né!

- Qualquer uma é melhor do que a Sheria. – Catarina bufou. – Ela é muito bléh para o meu gosto.

- Fiquei sabendo que vocês quase se pegaram. – Falou Nika. – Isso é verdade?

- Não. – Sheria que não estava muito longe e prestava atenção na conversa se intrometeu. – Ela nunca teria coragem de tentar fazer alguma coisa contra mim.

- Você tem certeza?! – Catarina falou irritada. – Em apenas um estalar de dedos. – Catarina fez o gesto para que Sheria visse. – Eu acabo com você garota!

- Isso ia ser interessante. – Falou Nika. – Esse colégio está muito parado para o meu gosto!

- Catarina, você se acha demais! – Sheria revirou os olhos e voltou a prestar atenção no diretor.

- Essa menina está pedindo para morrer. – Falou a garota.

- Então atenda ao pedido dela. – Megara disse sorrindo. – Duvido você ser capaz disso!

- Eu também duvido! – Nika cruzou os braços contra o peito e voltou a prestar atenção no diretor.

- Vou fazer vocês engolirem essas palavras! – Catarina bufou.

- Além do nosso professor Shaka, temos a honra de apresentar a vocês o aluno de medicina da faculdade de Athena. Shion. – Hakurei Sage virou seu corpo para o loiro que estava sentado entre Ariadne e Dahab. Shion levantou-se um pouco tímido e sorriu para as meninas. – Shion será o professor de Primeiros Socorros de vocês. Por favor, façam no se sentir em casa.

- Uall! – Catarina deixou escapar. – Gato!

- Tenho que concordar com você! – Nika entortou o pescoço avaliando o loiro. – Muito gato!

- Pena que não é para o bico de vocês duas! – Disse Sheria sorrindo. – Ele é muito maduro para vocês!

- Maduro?! – Nika encarou a garota. – Está dizendo que sou imatura? – Ela perguntou com um olhar inquisidor.

- Isso que você ouviu. – Sheria a encarou.

- Oh! – Megara encarou as duas meninas. – Catarina versos Sheria versos Nika. – Megara apreciou a visão. – Isso vai pegar fogo!

- Fogo?! – Abby se intrometeu. – O que tem o fogo?

- Será que eu vou ter que ir até a mesa de vocês e pedir gentilmente que calem a boca? – Perguntou Hakurei para as meninas. – Vocês estão na minha lista negra!

**H**akurei suspirou, deu um sorriso amarelo para os novos professores e voltou a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Explicou sobre os horários e sobre os novos professores. Falou do horário de recolher mais uma vez e disse que algumas pessoas estariam proibidas de sair nos finais de semana por sua má conduta dentro do colégio, e dizendo isso lançou um olhar azedo para a mesa do meio, onde o grupinho encrenqueiro sentava.

**A**riadne que estava sentado ao lado de Shaka se mexeu na cadeira desconfortavelmente. Estar sentado ao lado de um padre mexia com o humor dela, ainda mais um padre gato como aquele.

- Amanhã o horário será esses que vocês receberam, então tratem de acordar cedo e estarem em suas devidas salas. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, na porta do refeitório está sendo fixada a lista de duplas e seus respectivos quartos assim eu não tenho que ficar me esgoelando aqui. Outra coisa, esse ano nós iremos organizar festivais para arrecadação de fundos para a instituição e será aberta ao publico. – Ele olhou para cada rosto naquele recinto antes de voltar a se pronunciar. – Preciso dizer que as regras ainda estão valendo e que se eu pegar qualquer uma de vocês fazendo algo ilícito, a pessoa será devidamente castigada? Acho que não né?! E não pensem que serei bonzinho com vocês! Meus cabelos brancos se devem a vocês!

**A**lguns professores ao escutarem aquilo riram baixinho do diretor. Hakurei sempre falava que os seus cabelos brancos eram por causa dos estresses constantemente ocorridos com ele naquele colégio. De certa forma ele tinha razão, todo ano acontecia alguma coisa diferente, ou era alguma aluna maluca que tentava matar outra, ou era alguma menina louca maníaca por algum professor, Sage até tentou tirar os professores da instituição, mas fazendo aquilo ele teria muito mais trabalho para arrumar empregados que estivessem dispostos a entrar naquele colégio.

- Temos mais quatro funcionários novos trabalhando no colégio, conforme vocês forem se instalando, perceberão quem são. Um está trabalhando na cantina externa e os outros três ficam neste prédio, são os responsáveis pela organização e ornamentação dos festivais que irão ocorrer. Serão escolhidas três meninas para ficarem responsáveis dessa organização junto com os mesmo, e não me venham com gracinhas. – Ele olhou para um grupo que estava fofocando do lado esquerdo. – Eu mesmo irei selecionar as pessoas.

- Poxa. – Falou Drike. – Queria muito entrar nesse grupo, mas...

- Eu também. – Respondeu Mya. – Mas acho que não seria capaz de me socializar com outras pessoas.

- Por quê? – Quis saber a garota. – Você conversa com a gente normalmente.

- Conversa não. – Respondeu Lily. – É raro a Mya falar alguma coisa com a gente, Drike.

- Isso é ruim, não é? – Perguntou a menina.

- É sim. Você não tem amigos. – Respondeu com sinceridade Lily.

- Não é porque eu não queira...

- Ela é muito tímida. – Falou Camila. – Mais até do que eu!

- Camila, você é tímida, mas você tem língua! – Rebatei Lily. – Já Mya, parece que não tem língua!

- Mas eu tenho!

- Ela é igual à Líja. – Falou Drike. – Só que Líja é meio maluca, vocês não acham?

- Não fale assim dela! – Anya lançou um olhar feio para Drike. – Ela só não sabe lidar com os poderes dela ainda, como a maioria aqui, não é Lily?!

- É. – Respondeu a garota sem graça.

- Mya, se você pelo menos dividisse o quarto com alguma de nós, talvez você fosse um pouco mais sociável. – Falou Anya sorrindo. – Eu gostaria muito de saber o porquê tu é a única que fica sozinha.

- Er... Você não ia querer saber. – Mya começou a olhar as próprias mãos. As luvas eram azuis dessa vez, ela tinha um estoque de cores diferentes. – Meu quarto é pequeno também, é afastado de tudo e não tem uma boa iluminação, vocês não iam gostar nada dele.

- Nossa! – Drike estava surpresa. – Ela falou muitas palavras ao mesmo tempo!

- Drike! – Repreendeu Anya.

- Tudo bem. – Mya deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ela tem razão. Vou tentar ser um pouco mais sociável com vocês!

- Finalmente, antes de cada uma de vocês irem aproveitar o resto do dia e se organizarem, gostaria de desejar a todas vocês um ótimo ano letivo. – Hakurei Sage sorriu com ternura. – Podem servir as sobremesas! – Disse decidido a comer todos os doces possíveis.

**L**íja que só observava a conversa das meninas resolveu deixar a sobremesa de lado para poder ver com quem ela iria dividir o quarto. Rezava mentalmente para que fosse uma menina gentil ou até mesmo alguém indiferente a ela. Que não lhe perturbasse. Cruzou os dedos e foi caminhando até a grande porta de entrada do refeitório. Algumas meninas já estavam lá lendo os seus nomes e resmungando, outras davam gritinhos de felicidade, Líja esperava que ela fosse uma dessas meninas que dessem gritinhos.

**N**ão pode deixar de notar a cara de Petra e Korë ao analisarem o grande papel. As duas procuravam os seus nomes não deixando que as outras meninas se aproximassem. Korë com as suas unhas de porcelana, pintadas no estilo francesinha passava os dedos pelos nomes a procura do seu e o de sua amiga.

- Ainda não achou? – Perguntou Petra irritada. – Estou cansada de segurar esse bando de mulher. Elas estão me olhando com aquele olhar de inveja, se uma espinha nascer no meu belo rosto, a culpa vai ser sua!

- Calma! Tem muita gente nessa merda de colégio! – Korë passava os olhos rapidamente pelos nomes. – Aqui! – Ela falou um pouco alto demais. – Aimeudeus! – Disse rápido demais.

- O que? – Petra começou a olhar para a lista, bem no ponto onde Korë olhava. – Aiminhanossa! – Falou tão rápido quanto a amiga. – É sério isso?!

- Será que vocês podem dar licença?! - Perguntou Selene, uma aluna nova.

**E**la tinha a pele sedosa, levemente bronzeada pelo sol, ressaltando um par de olhos azuis, claros e límpidos. Seus cabelos eram dourados, longos e levemente ondulados nas pontas e unhas tão bem cuidadas quanto às de Korë. Era o tipo de pessoa que Líja se mantinha afastada, já que a garota fazia o estilo patricinha, igual a Korë e Petra.

_Primeiro andar_

_[...]_

_Catarina Tempestta x__Adrienne Du Couteau _

_Anika Solo x Lily Bennet_

_Afonsina Delfine __x Petra Louise Stavros_

_Segundo andar._

_Megara Ióle x Camila Abreu_

_Korë x__Líja Sorciere_

_Anya Western__x Sheria Barnes_

_[…]_

_Terceiro andar._

_Abby x Selene_

_Mya_

_[...]_

- Quem é Abby? – Perguntou Selene.

- Sou eu. – Respondeu a garota que até então estava encostada em uma pilastra esperando que a multidão de meninas se afastasse. – Por quê?

- Parece que seremos colegas de quarto. – Disse Selene feliz.

- Ah!

**A**bby não queria trocar de parceira, gostava de Delta. Olhou para a menina que estava do seu lado. Delta parecia apavorada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu corpo tremia levemente. Abby gentilmente colocou a mão no ombro dela para que a menina soubesse que mesmo elas se separando, Abby seria amiga dela.

- Líja! – Korë foi até a garota que tentava ficar longe das pessoas. – Você será a minha nova colega de quarto, acredita?!

- E-eu? – A garota não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. – Eu?!

- Quem é Afonsina Delfine? – Perguntou Petra sem conter o riso. – Que raio de nome é esse?

**D**elta que estava ao lado de Abby se encolheu ao escutar o seu nome. De todas as pessoas com quem ela podia ficar, foi ficar logo com uma das piores. Delta não se considerava uma pessoa tímida, era uma nerd até, mas como toda nerd tinha medo das patricinhas, mas não deixaria ninguém montar em cima dela ou fazer pouco caso dela, tem medo, mas tem coragem.

- Sou eu, por quê? – Ela se desencostou da parede e caminhou até a garota. – Eu sou Afonsina Delfine, mas pode me chamar de Delta. – Falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Hum... – Petra olhou para a garota de cima a baixo. Cabelos castanhos claros cheios e presos em um rabo de cavalo, na certa para esconder o grande volume. Olhos grandes e expressivos da mesma cor que os de Korë. Óculos que lhe tampavam os olhos, magra demais, muito magra mesmo, o que deixava em evidencia a sua flacidez por falta de exercícios. - Não tenho nem palavras para te descrever. Ah! Tenho sim. Feia!

- Ei! – Abby estava zangada, muito zangada. – Quem você pensa que é para...

**D**elta colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Está tudo bem. – Falou a garota. – Não tem problema. Eu sei que não sou feia. O que ela fala não me atinge.

- Que bom! – Respondeu Korë. – Assim a gente pode te zoar de feioza e você nem vai ligar.

- A.D.O.R.E.I! – Falou pausadamente Petra. – Perfeito!

- Ah, mas vocês duas...

- Deixa Abby! – Delta impediu a amiga mais uma vez. – Não tem problema.

- Nossa! Isso foi muito cruel. – Selene que estava quieta no seu canto resolveu se meter. – Coitada da menina, ela não é feia! Vocês duas que são!

- E quem é você mesmo? – Perguntou Korë.

- Sou alguém muito melhor do que você. – Rebateu a loira.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Ariadne. – Espero que não seja nenhuma confusão ou briga, é?!

- Não professora. – Responderam Korë e Selene ao mesmo tempo.

- Que bom! Fico aliviada. Não gostaria nada de ter que dar o nome de vocês para o Hakurei.

- Isso seria cruel. – Falou Dahab que estava perto da amiga. – Acho melhor vocês começarem a circular.

- Também acho uma boa ideia! – Enfatizou Ariadne. – Circulando!

**A**s meninas começaram a se dispersar. Líja ainda ficou um pouco ali olhando o grande papel sem acreditar que o seu nome estava junto com o de Korë. O inferno estava para começar e ela sabia que o inferno era ali.

- Não se martirize muito. – Falou Dahab para Líja. – Qualquer coisa é só avisar algum professor.

- Obrigada. – Falou a garota tristemente.

- Dahab. – Chamou Ariadne. – Vamos! Temos que preparar as nossas aulas.

- Não se esqueça. – Falou a professora gentilmente. – É só procurar um de nós!

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

**D**ahab se pudesse piscar, piscava para a menina, mas os seus óculos não a deixavam e, mesmo que pudesse quem poderia ver? Apertou o passo e foi atrás de Ariadne.

* * *

_Bloco I – Primeiro Andar._

**Quarto número 7 – Catarina e Adrienne.**

**O** quarto era grande e espaçoso. Catarina não teria problemas com a falta de espaço para as suas coisas. Catarina era uma das meninas mais bonitas do colégio, possui cabelos negros como a noite e lisos até a cintura, seus olhos são azuis acinzentados e seu corpo é perfeito, lembrando-o de uma modela, além de ser uma das alunas mais cruéis do colégio. Não se importa com as outras pessoas, nunca se importou sempre foi assim desde pequena e quando descobriu os seus poderes, piorou. Sua convivência com Sheria era absurdamente ruim, porque a garota era completamente o seu oposto. Ela esperava que a sua colega de quarto não fosse como Sheria.

**A**rrumou as suas coisas, era completamente perfeccionista e gostava de tudo em seu devido lugar, seu lado do quarto era um ambiente Clean, sem muitas coisas. Abriu a janela para que o sol da tarde preenchesse o ambiente e eliminassem o cheiro e os micróbios dos antigos donos. Passando-se alguns minutos, ela escutou a porta sendo aberta. Saiu do banheiro e olhou para ver quem era o intruso.

- Boa tarde. – Disse Drike. – Eu sou a sua nova colega de quarto.

**C**atarina a olhou de cima a baixo. Drike usava um vestido preto curto, seus cabelos estavam soltos e iam até a altura dos seios, eram negros e lisos. Os olhos eram da cor âmbar, bastantes bonitos, mas não tantos quantos os de Catarina. A menina tinha dois brincos transversais em cada orelha o que fez Catarina fazer uma careta.

- Você que é Adrienne? – Perguntou com certo nojo.

- Sim, sou eu. – Respondeu a garota sorrindo. É claro que ela tinha notado o tom de voz de Catarina, mas não iria agir da mesma forma. – E você deve ser Catarina, né?

- A própria. – Respondeu passando as unhas bem feitas nos cabelos. – Qual é o seu poder?

- Eu tenho o poder de criar Ilusões. – Disse Drike dando de ombros.

- Ilusões?! – Catarina pensou naquilo por alguns segundos. – E você controla bem?

- O bastante para me defender. – Disse a garota sorrindo. Ela não queria ser rude ou grossa, mas queria deixar claro, que se ela tentasse algo, poderia se dar mal. – E o seu?

- Voz. Tenho o poder de manipular as pessoas de acordo com o que eu quero.

- Interessante. – Falou com sinceridade. – Sabe controlar?

- Sei.

- Que bom. – Drike andou até a sua cama do lado oposto do quarto. – Espero que sejamos amigas.

**C**atarina nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Lançou um olhar azedo para a garota e voltou para o banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltou a se olhar no espelho e admirou o que viu, era linda e maravilhosa. Não gostou nem um pouco da sua colega de quarto, mas o poder dela era bastante interessante, então tentaria ser amigável, tentaria.

- Pelo menos ela não mexe com planta! – Disse voltando a fazer a sua sobrancelha.

**D**rike estava jogada na cama nova. Seus olhos analisavam com bastante atenção a parte do quarto de Catarina. A jovem era bastante organizada com as suas coisas e não era uma menina qualquer, dava para ver que ela esbanjava ser rica, só os lençóis de sua cama já deixavam isso bem claro, sem comentar o figurino. A menina não pode deixar de notar que a morena estava usando um lindo vestido de marca, daqueles que realçam o corpo de qualquer supermodelo.

- Espero não ter trabalho com ela... – Disse despreocupada.

**D**rike não era rica, também não era pobre, ela se considerava de uma família de classe média alta, tinha as suas coisas e isso era o que importava. Nunca passou qualquer tipo de necessidade e sempre teve tudo o que pediu. Seus pais eram pessoas maravilhosas, ao contrário dela, eles eram caridosos e ajudavam as pessoas sempre que as mesmas precisavam já Drike... A menina sempre teve um gênio forte, apesar de extrovertida e se dar bem com quase todo mundo, não admitia perder ou estar errada, a sua palavra sempre seria a última e mesmo que ela estivesse errada sobre qualquer coisa ou conceito, ela não daria o braço a torce.

- Bom, vamos arrumar o meu lado do quarto. – Falou decidida.

* * *

**Quarto 16 – Anika e Lily.**

**O** quarto estava com as janelas abertas e o sol da tarde entrava iluminando o ambiente, Nika não teve problema algum em se mudar. Como todos os seus objetos eram feitos de aço, ela mesma os levou para o primeiro andar. Causou um pouco de confusão ao fazer aquilo, mas não se importou. É claro que ela não precisaria fazer isso, cada quarto era equipado com objetos essenciais para os alunos, mas ela gostava das suas coisas e não as deixaria enfurnadas em qualquer outro lugar daquele instituto.

**C**omeçou escolhendo as posições das suas coisas. Queria ficar com o lado direito, evitando assim a porta de entrada que quando aberta, fazia a claridade do corredor bater bem na cara do individuo que dormisse na cama em frente. Terminou de arrumar tudo bem na hora em que a sua colega de quarto abriu a porta. Nika a encarou por alguns minutos e Lily fez a mesma coisa. A primeira impressão de Nika foi que a menina a sua frente era pequena, muito pequena.

**N**ika era completamente diferente dela, era ruiva, tinha cabelos cacheados até a metade de suas costas, possuí sardas e seus olhos são expressivos e verdes. Já Lily... Além de ser baixa tinha muito peito para o seu tamanho, seus cabelos eram cacheados também, porém loiros, tão loiros que lembravam ouro quando os reflexos do sol beijavam-lhe. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados combinavam perfeitamente com a tonalidade da pele – dourada. Lily era considerava bonita assim como Nika. Duas belezas completamente diferentes.

- Você é Lily? – Perguntou Nika indiferente.

- Sim. – Respondeu a loira. – Prazer.

- Que seja. – Respondeu a ruiva.

**L**ily sentiu a camada de emoções da ruiva penetrar por entre seus poros. Fria, Indiferente e antipática. Mais fria que um bloco de gelo. Tentou expulsar aquelas emoções. A loira sentiu os músculos doloridos ao fazer esforço contra os seus próprios poderes e ficou tentando relaxar.

- Só espero que você não vomite aqui no quarto. – Falou Nika observando a expressão da menina. – Seria muito irritante.

- Não irei fazer isso. – Limitou-se a responder.

**L**ily foi até a sua nova cama e colocou as suas malas em cima da mesma. Abriu uma por uma e foi arrumando suas coisas. Do lado esquerdo do quarto havia os mesmo cômodos que do lado direito, a diferença era que os de Lily eram de madeira. A jovem arrumou as suas coisas incomodada com o humor de sua colega de quarto, que fica oscilando, como se a estivesse analisando a cada movimento.

- Qual é o seu poder? – Perguntou Lily querendo aliviar o clima pesado do quarto.

**A** pergunta foi respondida de uma forma nada agradável. Todos os objetos de Lily de ferro, aço ou qualquer material parecido com o ferro começou a levitar. Cordões, cintos, brincos, anéis, pulseiras, algumas roupas e sapatos, até mesmo o cordão que a loira usava começou a flutuar na sua frente, fora o barulho insuportável dos próprios móveis da ruiva balançando sem parar.

- Ok. – Disse a loira querendo que a jovem parasse com a demonstração de poder. –Já entendi.

- E o seu? – Perguntou a ruiva não contendo o sorriso nos lábios vermelhos.

- Emoções. – Lily disse sem virar para a ruiva. Continuava parada olhando para as suas coisas jogadas em cima da cama e no chão. – Apenas emoções.

- Emoções?! – Nika pensou sobre aquilo. – Consegue absorver emoções?

- Não e sim. Eu não as tiro dos outros, eu apenas sinto elas. – Falou enquanto voltava a arrumar as suas coisas. – A propósito, qual o seu nome? – Perguntou desta vez virando para encarar a ruiva.

- Anika, mas todos me chamam de Nika. – Nika ficou olhando os movimentos metódicos da garota. – Seu poder é meio ridículo.

- É... Todos dizem isso. – Lily revirou os olhos ao escutar aquilo, mas só ela sabia o quanto o poder dela era ruim e não no sentindo de inútil ou ridículo.

* * *

**Quarto 20 - ****Afonsina Delfine****e Petra Louise Stavros.**

**O** clima não poderia ser pior. Delta estava em sua cama deitada lendo um mangá antigo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Petra sentada em sua penteadeira arrumando os longos cabelos. O silêncio era constante, desde a hora em que Petra havia adentrado o quarto com muita insistência dos inspetores que ficavam rondando os corredores.

**O** quarto já estava arrumado e as horas não passavam, a noite não chegava e Korë não aparecia para salvar Petra e nem Abby para salvar Delta. Conforme penteava os longos cabelos pretos, Petra pensava em tudo o que havia vivido em sua vida até entrar no colégio, ela não sabia por que estava pensando naquilo, talvez o fato de trocar de quarto a tenha feito pensar no primeiro dia em que havia ido para o instituto.

**S**eus pais são ricos, multimilionários. Sempre fizeram tudo o que a garota queria e sempre a mimaram, deram a ela tudo do bom e do melhor, foi bastante mimada e gostava disso, entretanto na infância a jovem não era de ter muitos amigos, era na dela, quieta e bastante introvertida, conversa somente com os empregados da mansão em que morava, e nesta mesma época, quando frequentava o colégio para pessoas da alta classe foi vitima de brincadeiras de mau gosto de alguns colegas. Petra suportou até que muito, até não aguentar mais e ir tirar satisfação com um menino. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia, do dia em que descobriu seus poderes. Segurou o menino pela gola da camisa e acidentalmente energizou a blusa dele causando uma pequena explosão e por causa disso estava naquele lugar. No começo havia sido ruim, mas depois conheceu Korë e assim se tornaram amigas e são até hoje. Petra olhou para o relógio fixo em seu pulso. Já eram cinco horas da tarde, cadê Korë que não chegava?

**D**elta olhava de seu mangá para a Petra, dava para notar que a morena estava impaciente com alguma coisa, talvez estivesse esperando a sua amiga loira aguada. Ela também estava esperando Abby, as duas iam dar uma fugidinha básica do instituto. Antes ela não queria ir, mas agora implorava para a amiga chegar logo. Delta nasceu em São Paulo, tinha uma vida simples e feliz, quando completou sete anos de idade, estava assistindo um jogo de futebol no colégio, quando a bola veio parar em seus pés. Resolveu devolver a bola chutando-a, e foi ai que tudo começou a mudar. Chutou a bola com tanta força que ela perfurou a parede.

**S**ua mãe deve que rebolar para inventar uma desculpa para aquela incidente, depois daí tudo começou a acontecer, ela quebrava coisas que qualquer humano julgaria serem impossíveis, como arrancar uma porta de um carro ou até mesmo da casa, levantar objetos pesados entre outras coisas. Começou a ver os outros vivendo, enquanto ela vivia dentro de casa como se tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Anos se passaram e quando ela completou dezesseis anos, estava caminhando com o seu pai e os dois tiveram o desprazer de assistir uma cena horrível. Um homem espancava uma mulher sem parar, seu pai ultrajado com a cena, partiu para cima do homem para livrar a mulher daquele maluco.

**D**elta apenas ficou assistindo, até que o seu pai começou a apanhar para o homem, naquele momento nada mais importou para ela, se tinha pessoas na rua, se alguém iria ver, ou se eles a achariam uma aberração, ninguém encostaria-se a sua família, ainda mais em seu amado pai. Um leão rugiu dentro do seu peito e ela pulou em cima do homem que se assustou com a atitude da garota, porém ela já não era a mesma pessoa. Bateu tanto no homem que se o seu pai não a puxa de cima do mesmo, ela o teria matado. A mulher que estava caída no chão ficou horrorizada com a cena e o seu pai teve que penar para poder conseguir convencer a mulher de que sua filha tinha agido por impulso por ver o homem batendo nele. A mulher não se convenceu mais não relatou nada a policia ou a ambulância que haviam chegado ao lugar.

**D**epois disso, a vida de Delta que já tinha começado a mudar, mudou completamente. Ela se mudou para o instituto. Hakurei Sage soube dos poderes da menina e foi pessoalmente buscá-la em sua residência, onde informou aos pais sobre o local e sobre outras pessoas que tinham poderes como a filha. No começo Delta ficou meio receosa em ir, mas depois que foi escutando as histórias sobre o lugar, se encantou e resolver tentar. Queria ser uma heroína e ajudar as pessoas, assim como os seus personagens de mangá e quadrinhos favoritos.

- Abby, cadê você mulher? – Delta perguntou para si mesma.

- Quê? – Petra encarou-a séria. – Está falando com quem, verme?

- Comigo mesma, porque você não continua quietinha na sua?! – Retrucou a garota. – Volte a se encarar no espelho e a se admirar.

- Vou fazer isso mesmo, sua feiura está me contaminando. – Rebateu.

- Bonita por fora e feia por dentro...

- O exterior que é importante meu amor, as pessoas não olham o que você guarda por dentro, elas te olham pelo que você é por fora!

- Não dá para conversar com alguém que só escuta o som de sua própria voz.

- Claro, minha voz é bela, estou sempre certa!

**D**elta jogou as mãos para o alto e virou para a parede, conversa com aquele demônio moreno era bastante exaustivo.

* * *

**N**o próximo capítulo trago as apresentações das outras meninas. Neste capítulo todo mundo apareceu. Deu para ter uma noção de como as coisas vão ser e como é o relacionamento de algumas delas. Espero que gostem deste capítulo tanto quanto o outro.

**Q**ualquer sugestão é só mandar uma PM. Sobre as personalidades, algumas pessoas estão um pouco diferente porque a maioria das meninas são ruins, então tive que dar uma mexidinha básica, espero que não tenha ficado ruim ou saído tanto do que vocês me enviaram.

* * *

_Respondendo aos Recadinhos Felizes. *OOO*_

**Jules Heartilly** – A maioria é ruim... Muito triste isso. Essa vilã não foi feita por mim e sim por uma amiga, eu pedi a ela para fazer e ela perguntou se podia usar o nome Darius, eu disse que sim, que gostava dele e que ia ser legal ver esse nome com uma personalidade diferente de HS. Triângulos amorosos são o que mais vão ter nessa fic. HS é inspiração para todas.

**Scorpio no Selene** – Petra do instituto e Petra irmã da Ausra são pessoas completamente diferentes. A Petra irmã da Ausra morreu mesmo, essa Petra do instituto é outra. Tem gente pior que a Petra, ainda vai aparecer.

Mya é um docinho, é muito idiota em algumas situações, não tem pulso firme e é meio babaca, deixa os outros pisarem nela... Só um Gold mesmo para mostrar a ela como viver a vida de maneira correta.

Verdade, colocar muita mulher junta só pode sair merda mesmo!

**Leo no Ruiso** – É foda mesmo, sempre quis fazer algo assim... Nunca pude presenciar isso na vida real, nem ao menos tenho amigos que sejam gêmeos. Uma pena...

Na minha época também rolava essa porra de vara, mas era só para assustar. Se fosse comigo, já estava rolando no chão com alguém ou com todas... Vai ter muito barraco, muito insulto e os Golds vão ficar vendo o fogo cruzado.

**Metal Ikarus** – Vai sim tadinha, espero que goste desse capítulo, juro que a separação dos quartos não foi eu quem fiz. Foi tudo aleatório. HAHAHAHAHAHA

Depois vou contar a história do diretor. Vou explicar os poderes dele e todo o resto. Capítulo curto para não acostumar vocês com os gigantes, tipo em HS. #Chata

**Aredhel** – Sabe que a sua vai penar para tomar conta de todo mundo né?! Ninguém mandou fazer ela sendo monitora. Se o diretor escuta isso, tu volta a estudar e nada de sair por um ano todinho, vê se pode ameaçar as alunas com câncer... HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Lyta White** – Ela vai dar as caras sim... Mais isso é segredo! Essas duas ainda vão aprontar muito, mas não é somente as duas não, todo mundo vai fazer merda. Juntar um bando de mulher em uma único ambiente e elas ainda com poderes, com histórias sofridas e sem um macho (por enquanto) para acalmar o seus hormônios, com certeza da merda.

As aparências enganam amor...

**Wicked Mischief** – Sinta pena dela não, a história dela ainda será contada com mais detalhes, esse ai é o capeta em pessoa. Todo mundo tem uma história sim e a maioria é sofrida. Mya é uma bobona... Obrigada pelas ondas de criatividade, eu sempre preciso. Espero que goste deste segundo capítulo.

**Notte di Luce** – Oi amor, que bom que gostou do capítulo. Você sabe que foi privilegiada né?! Duas personagens sua na fic.. Só eu mesmo... Mais faz parte e até que eu gostei. O que mais vai ter é barraco, essas meninas são muito ruins.. Meldels. Casos de família mesmo! HAHAHAHAHAHA

A Petra morreu mesmo. Essa é outra. Espero que goste desse capítulo também amor.

**Felisbela** – Tem outras boazinhas também, que você verá neste capítulo mesmo. Algumas são mais influenciadas pelos outros e outras são ruim pela história de vida mesmo. Os dourados só no próximo, neste eu só comentei de alguns por alto. Sempre é um desafio escrever fic de fichas, sempre. Tem que fazer tudo certinho e ficar sempre tentando manter a história de cada char idêntica ao que está nas fichas. As vezes fico com medo de confundir essa história com as outras duas que escrevo. Muita coisa na cabeça, mas dá para levar aos pouquinhos dá. Na próxima irei aguardar com todo prazer uma ficha sua. Obrigada por estar acompanhando.

* * *

**E**ntão é isso ai meu povo, espero mais uma vez que gostem desse capítulo e para aqueles que perguntaram de FS, sairá nesse final de semana se Deus quiser.

_BeijosMeLiga_

Machê-san.


End file.
